


im faded

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	im faded

_ Top of the mornin’ to ya, laddi- _ __   
_ Urgh, nevermind. This is too serious for this. _ __   
_ So, hey. Jack he-- Sean. Sean is here. _ __   
_ I’d never really make this sort of video or… break my schedule, but… this is important. _ __   
_ … _ __   
_ I guess I’ll start from the beginning. _ __   
_ Hello! My name is Sean McLoughlin. When I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with clinical anxiety and depression. I recovered after a few years and stopped going to therapy and taking medicine when I was seventeen. _ __   
_ But I guess shit doesn’t go as planned, right? _ __   
_ Yeah, that’s a lie. I didn’t recover, I just had to stop going to my therapy. _ __   
_ I couldn’t go after four years of just being a fuckin’ mess. _ __   
He sighed.   
_ I guess I just couldn’t really put up with this facade or somethin’ anymore. And that’s why I’m here. Sitting on my floor at 3am, recording this shitty video. _ __   
_ I’m just… so fuckin’ sorry for what I’m about to do. You can probably guess by now, but shit… I just can’t put up with this anymore. It’s hard. _ __   
_ And I know it’s so fucking hypocritical of me to say you all have somethin’ to live for, and that you’re all beautiful, because it’s true, but I just couldn’t ever see this shit in myself. _ __   
A fake, sad, smile twisted on his face.   
_ Bye, you guys. _ __   
_ I hope you all have a good day. _ __   
  
Sean turned off the camera, and uploaded the video. Within a few minutes, notifications were spammed on his phone, his computer, and his skype.   
He couldn’t bear to look at the previews.   
  
In just a few minutes, Jacksepticeye had turned into Sean William McLoughlin, hanging from a noose, swaying side to side. 


End file.
